Sakura's Parade
by wordlessilence
Summary: Songfic to the Naruto endtheme song Parade. Requested by CyberPorygon.


Well, I was requested to write a one-shot song-fic of the song Parade. So I took a break from my main story, The Rise of Honoogakure, and decided to give it a try. This is my first song-fic, so bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Cyber-Porygon, this one's for you man. And if you want, check out my other story too. Please leave your reviews. And with that, on with the story.

**Sakura's Parade**

Rain...

It had been raining for days, and the streets of Konohagakure were beginning to flood.

Grey skies...

Skies that seemed to stretch for miles. Skies that were topped by black clouds. Thick black clouds, clouds that refused to let the slightest bit of sunlight through them. The only light coming from the blades of lightning that darted from cloud to cloud.

It was cold, so cold, and so very dreary, downcast...You would never guess that it was morning. That it was morning in the most powerful of the shinobi villages. You would never guess that people were...happy.

Even though the skies themselves seemed to be crying, the people of Konohagakure couldn't be happier. Under the leadership of the Rokudaime, the village enjoyed prosperity and peace like never before. Everyone was happy.

Well, almost everyone...

A pink haired kunoichi lay asleep in bed, her face furrowed in anger...in fear. She moved slightly, sweat running down the delicate features of her face. She was dreaming, and in the midst of her dream..no, in the midst of her nightmare, she sat up, tears flowing down her face.

And, almost completely out of breath, she softly whispered something, a name.

"Sasuke..."

_**As the wind blows, these painful memories won't disappear**_

_**What were you thinking as you collected the old songs into one**_

The pink haired kunoichi turned and looked out the window, and watched the rain. The weather outside reflecting exactly how she felt on the inside.

Lightning streaked the skies, causing light to flash through the window, the brief light showing off her features. Pink hair that reached to her shoulders, which was pulled back by a red ribbon. Cream colored skin, and the figure of a woman, a very curvy figure, that was hidden behind a red nightgown. Emerald green eyes that were still soft from shedding tears. She...was beautiful.

This beautiful young woman, stared out her window, thinking about him, about Sasuke Uchiha. It had been years since all that had taken place, all the problems with...Him. But, even now, she still had dreams about it, nightmares.

_--flashback--_

"_Sasuke...I...I love you with all my heart...If you were to stay with me...there would be no regrets. Because everyday we would do something fun, we'd be happy, I swear. I would do anything for you. So...Please just stay with me!"_

"_I'll even help you with your revenge...I don't know what I could do..but I'll try my best to do something...So please, stay here with me...or take me with you if you can't stay here."_

_Sasuke turned towards Sakura with a smirk on his face, "You really are...annoying."_

_--end flashback--_

More tears were coming from her emerald color eyes as she thought about that night, so long ago. A night that she relived often, in her dreams, in her nightmares. She had offered her heart, only to have it given back...broken. After that, she decided to train, to become stronger, she was tired of being weak.

_**there is no second chance, **_

The kunoichi watched the window rattle as the wind outside began to pick up, rain seemingly poured harder as her thoughts progressed.

She became the apprentice of the Godaime, and trained under her for almost 3 years. She trained, and she matured. She was no longer weak.

And with her strength, she fought to protect those precious to her. She fought to save Sasuke, and she fought to save Naruto.

Naruto was her other teammate, and she had never really paid much attention to the blond. Not until Sasuke had left. Naruto was there for her, always trying to cheer her up, listening to her when she was sad, they became close. She started to develop feelings for the boy, though she didn't know what feelings at the time. These feelings only grew for the blond as time progressed.

Eventually Naruto and Sakura both had gone to find there missing companion. And when they found him, it was disastrous. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with them, he even tried to kill Naruto. Though it pained Sakura to see this, and to see how it hurt Naruto. Sakura couldn't forgive this.

_**there is no second chance**_

Sakura looked away from the window and instead looked at a picture next to it, hung on the wall. It was a picture of team 7. It was her, Naruto, Sasuke, and their Sensei Kakashi. She let her eyes take in the picture, before finally focusing on the raven haired Uchiha.

'We were so happy...well, he wasn't. He was never really happy.' It was true, no matter what she did, she could never make him happy. She tried, but he never wanted anything to do with her. It always seemed that no one wanted anything to do with her. She didn't have many friends, no one cared.

'No one cared...well, almost no one.' Again she looked at the picture of team seven, this time focusing on the blond. Smiling, as she wiped the tears away, 'He always, truly cared for me, about me. He was always my closest friend.'

And it was true, Naruto always protected her, always cared about her. It was obvious to everyone that he like her. But with all of his sacrificing, she knew that it may have been something more. But she always ignored him, and made fun of him like everyone else. 'He was always so kind, always smiling...yet I...how could I...'

_**I know how foolish i look**_

_**the image of becoming innocent**_

The kunoichi laid back down, and turned her attention back to the window, back to the rain. She remembered after Naruto came back, all the fights with Akatsuki, the death of Asuma, all the hard times. Through them all, Naruto was a steady beacon of hope for them all. Comforting those who needed it, making them laugh, doing all he could to relieve people of their pains.

She also remembered watching him train, seeing new jutsu, new abilities. He was truly amazing, and he had also grown quite...attractive.

She remembered after the three years had passed, and it was time for Orochimaru to take a new host, a new body. That, during the body transfer, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. After that, he went off to find and kill his brother, Itachi, a high ranking member of Akatsuki.

After news had spread to Konoha about the death of Orochimaru, people rejoiced. And team 7 breathed a sigh of relief, realizing they had more time. More time to find Sasuke and bring him home. Months passed after that time, and eventually, Naruto and Sakura began dating.

Nothing too serious though, the pink haired kunoichi remembered that while they were dating, that she never even kissed him. They hugged, they went out on dates, they had fun.

But Naruto knew better, he was just a replacement. A place holder until the real thing came home. But he didn't care, as long as he could be by his precious person, he was happy.

A year after the death of Orochimaru, he came back. Bloody, beaten, but he had accomplished his goal, his ambition. Itachi was dead. He had come back to Konoha, and more importantly, he came back to Sakura. Sakura left Naruto, not so much as a goodbye and went to him.

They seemed happy together, with Itachi gone Sasuke could now show his feelings for Sakura, and tell her how he really felt. Naruto smiled the fake smile that he always wore. It was what he used to hide the pain. He turned and left the two, tears streaming down his smiling face, as he left.

_**this definitely isn't over**_

The kunoichi watched the rain, watched the skies. She remembered when she left Naruto, remembered seeing him cry. 'His eyes, they were no longer blue. They looked just like the sky does now.' Tears started forming at her own eyes as she remembered the blond, sobs softly racking her body, she remembered how she hurt him.

At the time she didn't care, she was with Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha. This was the man she loved...right? They had dated for some time, and she had told herself this is what she wanted. But, something was missing. She didn't know what it was, at least, she didn't know then, but she does now.

Sasuke didn't have a smile that infected others, he didn't laugh, he didn't have fun. His arms, his embrace, it wasn't warm. It wasn't caring, it wasn't...loving. She had always heard that you would remember your first kiss, because it would be amazing. Her first kiss, it came from the Uchiha, but, it wasn't amazing. No fireworks, no passion, nothing. It was then, that she knew, her heart knew. She didn't love the Uchiha, and she wondered if she ever did.

She ran away from the Uchiha, leaving him there as he left her all those years ago. She had to find him, she had to find her true love, she had to find Naruto.

_**this definitely isn't over**_

She ran to his apartment, but a sign said that it had been closed down, months ago. Fear gripped her heart, 'No...did he leave.' Sakura ran to the Hokage tower to see her teacher, the Godaime. If anyone knew where Naruto was, she would.

Sakura burst through the door into the Hokage's office, "Tsunade-shisou, I need to talk to you!" She stopped and looked at her sensei. She sat a a table with Jiraiya, Naruto's sensei, and with two frogs. Tsunade and Jiraiya were clearly drunk, bottles of sake littered the floor. The four of them were, gambling, and it seemed that the frogs were winning.

"Dammit Gamakichi...you, are cheating." Jiraiya stared cross-eyed at the frog, a flush covering his face due to the sake.

Tsunade looked up, and stared at her apprentice. It took a while for the Hokage to gain her composure, then she finally spoke. "Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you here so late?"

"Naruto's apartment, it's been closed. I...I need to find him." Tsunade eyed her apprentice carefully. She was still somewhat upset with her for hurting the boy in the first place.

"The building is being demolished so a new complex can be built there. Naruto is currently staying with Kakashi, since their on the same team now."

"You reassembled team 7, why wasn't I told?"

"No, I didn't reassemble team 7, Kakashi and Naruto have both joined the ANBU. Kakashi has been elected as ANBU captain, and Naruto is his second in command."

Sakura stared blankly at her sensei, 'He's in ANBU now...'

"They should probably be at Ichiraku's, since they always go there to celebrate a successful mission."

Sakura turned and rand out of the office, running as hard as she could towards Ichiraku.

_**the flaming sight of my passion**_

_**crossing a thousand dreams**_

She ran hard, as hard as she could. She ran towards the one person that could complete her. Everything she wanted, everything she had ever dreamed about, was waiting for her there. He was there, probably stuffing his face with Ramen.

It wasn't long before she finally arrived at the Ramen stand, and...it was empty. She stood there, not knowing what to do, when she heard laughter. She looked down the road, and walking towards her was a 4 man ANBU cell. They seemed to be talking, having a good time, enjoying the feeling after a successful mission.

The one on the left she recognized to be Sai...she still didn't know his real name, but she knew that was him. After working with him so much, she could always recognize him. Next to him was a silver haired man, and she knew it was her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Next to him was a woman, a woman that was holding his arm. Sakura knew that the medic-nin Rin had returned to Konoha, and figured that was her. Next to her stood a blond ANBU, with a mask that looked like a fox. Sakura smiled, 'Definitely Naruto...'

Kakashi raised his head, "Oh, Sakura." They all stopped and noticed the pink haired kunoichi standing in front of them. Kakashi looked at Rin and Sai, and nodded. The three disappeared leaving a trail of smoke of smoke. It was just her and Naruto now.

Naruto removed his mask, and looked at Sakura, eyes seeming a little...empty. "Sakura, are you okay? Nothing bad has happened has it?" Sakura winced at how he had removed the chan from her name. Tears started to stream down her face, and she quickly ran and grabbed Naruto in a tight hug, crying into his chest.

"Sakura..."

"Naruto! Can you ever forgive me? I was so stupid, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sakura..what are you talking about?"

"I left you for Sasuke...I...I don't love him. I don't think I ever did. I was so stupid, I just wanted someone to care for me, to be there for me, to love me. And I know now that I always had someone that did."

Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes, deep azure blue meeting emerald green, a sparkle in his eyes had seemed to return. "I love you, with all my heart, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Sakura leaned up and kissed him, deeply. A surge seemed to come from his lips and ignite her body, fireworks were going off, definitely fireworks."

_**passing over the inhuman beasts**_

_**i seize the world in my hands**_

The pink haired kunoichi rolled over in her bed, smiling as she remembered her first real kiss. She pulled a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, and a stream of light glimmered off the diamond on her hand. She smiled as she remembered how she got it.

Naruto and Sakura had been dating for a couple of years, and Naruto was finally ready to propose. He was going to ask Sakura at the banquet tonight. Tsunade had some important announcement that she wanted to make, and Naruto figured he could make an important announcement himself.

At the banquet he sat next to Sakura, waiting for his chance to propose. He noticed that even after all he had done for the village, that some people still stared at him, still thought of him as a demon.

Sakura squeezed his hand, and whispered softly to him. "Don't let them get to you Naruto-kun, you're not a demon. You're the man I love." Naruto just smiled.

After the meal, Tsunade silenced the people, "You're all probably wondering why we are feasting. The reason is that, I am retiring my duties as the Hokage, and I've chosen my successor. The one who will take my place, as Rokudaime of Konohagakure is...Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone started to applaud the shinobi, and Tsunade turned to him...and noticed he wasn't there.

He had passed out, and was currently laying on the floor, a goofy grin plastered to his face. Lying next to him was a small box. Kakashi picked it up and handed it to Sakura. "He was going to give this to you, but seeing as he's sleeping." Sakura opened the box and blushed when she saw the ring. A diamond that was centered between two stones, one emerald and the other azure.

She looked down at the unconscious Hokage, "Yes, Naruto, I will marry you." And all the crowd cheered.

_t**he clouds scatter**_

_**and the sun sets again**_

Sakura watched as the man next to her slept peacefully, more light coming through the window, shining off of his bright blond hair. Sakura raised her head and looked out the window, and noticed that the rain clouds were starting to scatter, and she could see the sun peaking out in the distance.

Sakura smiled, "Finally, it's over."

_**This one man parade starts to move**_

Sakura felt the man next to her begin to stir, and felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around her waist.

The Rokudaime placed his head next to his bride's ear and whispered softly, "More bad dreams?" Sakura just nodded her head, tears threatening to fall. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he softly rocked her back and forth.

She smiled, and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. This was the man she loved, everything she had ever wanted. The man who had been with her through everything.

_**Adventure / Lucky Days / Trials / Climbing / Light and Darkness / Encounters / Life / Mutual love**_

"I don't know what I would do without you, Naruto Uzumaki." She kissed his neck gently.

"And you'll never have to find out, Sakura Uzumaki." She raised her head, and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

After they broke apart, they laid back down, Naruto on his back and she was wrapped tightly in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, she could stay like this forever. She looked over at the far wall, and saw their wedding picture, and written underneath it were the words:

_**Live a life of love**_

Sakura smiled, she would, with the man she loved. She closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. And she never had another nightmare.

**(A/N): **Well, there it is. My first song-fic by request. hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews, i'd like to get some feedback. peace to you all.


End file.
